The End of Time
by Miss. MandythePanda
Summary: This is a story of Jasper love. Hope you enjoy and If you want to see more then please favorite and make sure to review. Also no hate please! Thanks :)


_The End of Time_

I

 **Jason**

Jason woke to the sound of loud demigods speaking over one another, laughing, and whispering. A part of Jason wanted to open the door wide and yell at them to be quiet. But Jason knew better than to yell, him simple lay there in his warm and cozy spot. The spot he found himself always falling asleep in. Just as he was about to throw the covers over his head, he heard a knock on the door. At first,- Jason thought it was just a kid who stumbled into the door, but something told him it wasn't. Maybe it was the way it sounded. But he let them in any way.

"Come in," Jason said with a croaky voice. The kind you get when you just wake up.

The door swung open and there in his doorway was Piper. She wore ripped jeans that didn't look like they were ripped on purpose. She wore a white T-Shirt with "Cabin Aphrodite" on it. Its font was like Script but a lot easier to read, and the font color was Rose gold and the words flowed in a way that he couldn't describe. With it, She wore her brand new Rose gold ski jacket she got from her father. In the Package she got it in there was a note. It said something about the jacket reminding Piper's dad of her. No doubt about that. It even reminded Jason of her, even though he "lived" with her. For her shoes, she was wearing knee-high boots. They weren't high heels like the should be. Piper cut that part off with her dagger. She said she liked the boots, but not the fact that it faked her appearance. Jason loved how humble Piper was. It was one of the best things about having her as his girlfriend. Then Piper cleared her voice. As in signaling something. Jason just looked at her sideways, not understanding.

"Come on lighting boy get up and get dressed before your late and miss your turn… AGAIN!" She said not too happy with the way Jason was taking his sweet time.

Jason threw the covers off himself and climbed down the ladder with a slouch. He glanced at his schedule and then at the bronze clock above his desk under his bunk. All of a sudden his eyes widen and he grabbed his clothes that he set out the night before. He rushed into his cabins washroom and took a brief shower. He rushed with the tangles in his hair and brushed his teeth while signing his permission slip at the same time. He rushed out the door but grabbed the outline of the door frame. He flung himself back and kissed Piper on the check. Then rushed on to the big house. This whole time Piper just stood there shaking her head and smiling. That cute smile that she always did when she wanted you to laugh. Sure enough, it worked. Jason smirked and looked back. Then continued walking.

It has only been a few months that they have been dating, but surprisingly they didn't act as most people should when they were in a relationship. They acted more as if they were very close companions. They acted nothing like how Annabeth and Percy acted around each other. As much as Jason didn't want to admit the fact that he only asked Piper to be his girlfriend was out of jealousy, but he couldn't. One way or the next Piper will find out. It all started three months ago when a new demigod arrived. Piper was the first one to approach him. She flashed him one of her smiles that just wanted to make you smile. She welcomed him and shown him to his cabin. Just like Leo, he was claimed right away. His mother was Athena just like Annabeth. Percy didn't seem to happy about that, and neither did Jason. Jason was a kind of guy who took his time to do things. But with another guy at camp that looked surprisingly a lot like Piper who was "cute" enough to challenge Piper's, and Jason's "friendship", just made Jason mad. Piper became more and more distant, and it wasn't common to see her without Charlie. (The new guy). Jason was torn. He was torn between going back to camp Jupiter or staying here at camp half-blood. He didn't want to go back to camp Jupiter, in the fear that he might hurt Piper. But at the same time, Piper had Charlie. Then apart of him thought that Charlie wasn't worth such a pretty girl such as Piper. The other half of him also didn't want to stay at camp half-blood because he knew it was enemy turf. Also staying here might mean that he would have to put up with the fact that he may never date Piper and would have to watch Piper be Charlie's girlfriend. The only person who he thought would take him seriously, was Piper. But he couldn't ask her anything. Then he thought of Annabeth. Yes. She could really help him.

He ran to Annabeth's cabin and found her talking to herself in a grim way. He approached her which startled her.

"Annabeth? Do you think it would be a good idea to date Piper?" Jason said straight up. Then he covered his mouth. That's not the way he imagined starting the conversation.

"Um… if your sure no one back at Camp Jupiter, already has your heart…. Yeah, why not? You're not hurting anyone." Annabeth answered as if she got asked this question before.

That surprised Jason. Then it was brought to his attention that she slept right across from Charlie's bunk, and he probably asked her the same thing. It must have shown in his expression as Annabeth reached over and touched his hand.

"Don't worry. Charlie said he was going to make his move tomorrow. If you do it today you might just save yourself" She gave Jason a sympathetic look.

And rushed out the door. Right there and then was Jason sure about how he felt towards Piper. He jogged over to were Piper and Charlie were sitting and talking about how annoying their godly parents were. This stunted him and made him feel unsure. This was something that he and Piper used to look forward to doing. They would imitate their parent's voices in funny ways. But he stepped out of this trance and continued walking.

"Piper we need to talk. Come." He sounded much more confident than he was putting up. Charlie just stood there confused, then realized what was going on. He glared at Jason and then said "Aww come on Piper. Really?" Piper gave him a look that said _knock it off. NOW!_ that did the trick. It shut Charlie up. Jason lead Piper somewhere more private.

"Piper I know this is kinda sudden but….. Um…" His voice got raspy and he had a hard time breathing.

"Piper um…. I-I-I-... um.. Will you be my-" Piper stopped him mid-way and kissed him. Jason was so startled that he pulled back. Then realized that Piper was blushing. She felt embarrassed. Jason gave her a smile as if to say _it's fine_ and continued.

"Um... I was going to say…" Which just made things worse.

"Uh.. um…*timk* will you um.. Be my…. Girl-" Then this time it was Jason who stopped himself midway and bent over and kissed Piper. Piper looked shocked but didn't pull away as Jason did. After that Piper answered.

"Um…. I-I- don't know what to say…" Then Jason felt weird. He felt like his insides came outside. He felt like he did something wrong and looked to the side and said

"Oh ok. I get it... You don't feel the same way…. Ok um.. *timk* I'll um.. Just be going," Piper grabbed him by the arm and looked at him sheepishly.

"No! No! That's not how I feel at all... I would- I would be happy to be your girlfriend." Jason smiled and that was that.

The next day Charlie went up to her and asked her to be his girlfriend and tried to go in for a kiss. Piper backed away and whistled. Charlie looked confused. Then saw Jason jogging toward them. Jason became closer and closer than went to go stand next to Piper. He threw his arm around her and looked at her with a smile. She looked up then tilted her head toward Charlie. Jason got the message she wanted to show up Charlie. But how? Then Jason noticed that Piper started to get closer to his face and was tippy-toeing. Then Jason bent down and kissed her. And right in front of Charlie! Jason never felt more proud of himself. Charlie just stood there hopelessly, feeling as if his life had crumbled to pieces. "Oh sorry, Charlie… I guess you were a little too late" Piper said with a smile.

"Oh, I forgot Charlie you also liked Piper. Well back off. She's mine. And mine to stay." Jason said in a fierce tone that he didn't expect. And just to make it more interesting, he ordered the clouds to get dark, and lighting to strike when he said the line "And mine to stay". His eyes got dark and when the lightning hit, it was like a mirror image.

That got Charlie mad. He just walked away like he was about to go tell someone he thought he could trust. Now looking back on this memorise. Jason wondered if he went a little too hard on Charlie just for Piper's love. But then said _Nah_.

As he was approaching the Big house Jason handed Chiron the permission slip. Chiron took a glance at the permission slip and glared at Jason.

"Five minutes late, Mr. Grace," Chiron said with not to much enthusiasm.

"Sorry overslept" Jason tried to cover up the fact that Piper had to wake him up.

He went through the portal and as if it were magic (which it was) then the next thing he knew he was standing right in front of Olympus. Than Piper joined him not looking too happy.

"Oh hi, Jason. Um… so…. Uh…. I know I shouldn't be here but I was just waving my hand bye to you than Chiron asked me if-" Jason took her hand. He didn't care what her excuse was he was just happy she was here. The truth was He needed her here. He didn't know how Zeus would react to him being in Olympus. But he wanted to impress the god. He took Piper's hand and lead her through Olympus. He took her right to Zeus' part of Olympus. She looked at him as if to say _why are you bringing me here you KNOW I'm not allowed here_! Jason flashed her a smile to say _sure you are I will make sure of that_. That made her feel better.

When they reached Zeus' thrown Jason bowed, Piper curtised.

"I see you found yourself a lady of Aphrodite, didn't you son," Zeus said as if pleased with his son's pick.

"Yes, father. I have" Jason said unsure of what that meant.

"What's your name young lady," Zeus said.

"Piper, your majesty C'était Gentil de rencontrer votre fils votre majesté." (It was nice to meet your son your majesty.) Piper said with confidence.

Both Zeus and Jason looked at her blankly.

"I said It was nice to meet your son, your majesty," Piper said annoyed.

"Son. Why did you bring Piper here?" Zeus didn't look annoyed but he wasn't too happy about her presence. Even though he was "pleased" with his pick...

"Oh Father she is my um... she is my..." Jason stopped because he didn't want to say it. But Piper elbowed him and he spat it out.

"She's my girlfriend." Jason glared at her but said nothing further.

"Son you should know better than to fall in love with a child of Aphrodite! She brings nothing but chaos to any relationship! You of all people should know that my son."

"Yes, father" Jason felt ashamed of himself but tried not to show it.

Within minutes Aphrodite was there, and she spoke with Piper. Jason said he would visit soon but couldn't make any promises to his father.

II

 **Piper**

Piper stared blankly at Jason in awe as they were walking back from Olympus to camp.

"Are you ok dear?" said, Aphrodite with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, mother" Piper responded, trying to hold back tears.

"I have come here to bestow news upon you, bad news" Aphrodite stated in a worried voice.

"I want you to come home with me as of next week", said Aphrodite in a thundering voice. Piper looked shocked, but she just nodded her head yes. Jason looked at her with a worried face but, Piper turned away and

sprinted away from him.

Piper ran off to a place where she knew no one would find her and questioned her whole relationship. She was on the verge of tears when Charlie showed up.

"What's wrong?" said Charlie in a worried tone.

"I-I would never tell you!", she said regretting.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me, but if you ever want to tell me, you know where to find me." Piper grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to where she was sitting.

"Stay," said Aphrodite in a more relaxed tone. A pretty girl like he did not have to say anything else to Charlie to make him halt whatever he was once doing, to stay with her.

It felt as if they had been sitting there for a decade, there had been no movement, no sound, just quiet. Soon, Piper moved closer to Charlie and held his hand. Charlie looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Then he held her hand back. Soon, the sky roared with excitement and then, a lightning strike filled the sky with power. Piper quickly let go of his hand. Charlie looked confused, but then his facial expression changed.

"You have to go! NOW!" yelled Piper as she was pushing him away. Charlie bolted to the other side of camp.

Jason dropped from the sky and landed on his feet. He then sat next to her.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she answered back.

"I'm sorry about my dad, he has different perspectives, than most people have," he said sheepishly.

"I hope he did not make you feel bad," he said with a faint frown.

"He did," she said as she looked the other way. The sat there for a few minutes and then finally she leaned close to his face and then kissed him. Piper was surprised he didn't pull away. Once they stopped, Jason took her hand and they walked back to the cabins.

"Make sure to get a good night's sleep tonight! We have to stop rein of the horrendous perpetrators of last week's killings!" stated Jason enthusiastically. Piper really wanted to tell him about her having to go home but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Ok," said Piper regretting that she even said anything.

"Let's do it," said Piper, again wondering why she said anything at all.

"Great! we will start packing in the morning." Jason said as he put some stuff in a bag. Piper felt so uneasy but tried her best to keep it a secret. Jason went to bed with a smile on his face. Piper had to sneak into Cabin 1 so she could wake up when Jason was ready.

Piper stared at him all night feeling guilty about her moving away, and most importantly, her and Charlie. Eventually, she fell asleep to be awakened to a horrible nightmare.

She then blurted out, "Please don't go!"

Jason woke up to the horrid sound of Piper screaming, rubbed his eyes, and in a quiet raspy voice asked, "Are you ok?", as lightning struck by him being startled.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine… yeah…," she said awkwardly.

"Ok…," said Jason in a worried tone.

Piper could feel that Jason was watching her so, she pretended to sleep.

Jason, approximately 5 minutes later, fell asleep. Piper began to stare at him again. She stared at him until she finally fell asleep.

It was the next day, and Piper was awakened by the sound of Jason yelling,

"Rise and shine Half-Bloods of Cabin 1." Piper had only gotten 3 hours of sleep because she was thinking about all the disadvantages that her life has presented her with. Piper woke and got dressed. She was greeted by Jason in the mess hall.

"Good morning Jason um. I have something to tell you." Piper said uneasily.

"Do you think it could wait. I have to address something to the camper." Jason said as he walked up to the podium and said something in Latin.

"Jason I really need to talk to you." Piper was starting to get annoyed. She knew it was only because he was busy but, he was ignoring her.

"One more second. K Pipes?" Jason didn't seem to show any interests.

Piper just started to walk away when she heard footsteps. And much to her surprise, it was Charlie. Charlie was upset about something and it didn't look like he wanted to talk about it.

"Hi…" Piper didn't want to start a conversation she didn't have to. So, she just said hi.

"UGH! WHY!" Charlie was upset but, Piper didn't press any further.

"Do you um… wanna talk about it?" Piper was ignoring the fact that they were holding hands now.

"Uh.. yeah but um… is this ok?" Charlie didn't want to get in trouble with Jason again.

"Yeah as long as Jaso-" Then out of nowhere, Jason showed up.

Jason wore a happy expression and looked like he just saw his favorite childhood TV show from season one.

"Uh… Jason! W-What a surprise!" Piper looked as if she just saw Hera go necular. She let go of Charlie's hand and Charlie got the message. He should go.

"Hey uh.. Piper. Yeah ok uh… We really need to talk." Jason started to blush when he said her name. Piper didn't know what it meant but she sure it wasn't going to be anything she wanted right now.

"Yeah sure. Anything.." Piper didn't mean it when she said "anything". She just wanted Jason to think that she was ok even when she wasn't. Jason lead her to where he first asked her to be his Girlfriend. This made Piper uneasy. Was he breaking up with her?

"Um… Piper, I was thinking…" When he said "Piper" back in the central town she didn't really think much towards it. But now that they were alone she thought he would say "Pipes", or her favorite "Pie". He didn't, now that got her worried.

"What? What have you been thinking exactly?" Piper wasn't sure she wanted to find out. But she continued anyway.

"Er…. about you and I…. I don't… I don't think it's working out. You never talk to me, you talked to me more when we were just friends. And… And we never hang out. Just you and me I mean. It's always You, me, and um… well, one of your friends." He was right. They never went out just by themselves. Piper was going to ask if he was breaking up with her and decided to go through with that thought.  
"Um.. Jason does this mean… you're um… breaking up with me?" I half expected him to say yes, but what he said surprised me.

"Uh…. well not exactly. But I don't think what we have going on right now is working… So I think we could um…. Still uh... Ya know um… date it you wanna but…. I think we should lay low for a while. K?" After he finished Piper thought this was a nicer way of saying "Oh yeah uh… This isn't working. Let's break up." As much as Piper didn't want to admit it Jason was right.

"I don't know Jason… maybe if we start over we can fix what went wrong." Piper said with the smallest bit of charmspeak behind her words. Jason bent down and Piper tippy-toed up as their lips touched gently against each other. When they pulled away from each other Jason looked down at her and smiled that cute smile he gave when he felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should try again." Piper thought that the charmspeak had an impression on him

"OH SORRY. IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO USE charmspeak….. IM SO SORRY JASON!" Piper yelled like this was a huge deal. Jason gave her a smile

"No, no, no Piper. I made this decision on my own. It's fine really." Piper still felt bad but didn't argue anymore.

"An um… you and Charlie… I um… I saw yo-" Piper stopped him with her finger. She pressed it against his lip and said. "There's something going on with me and Charlie, but I don't think he will stay any longer than next week. I will tell him to back off. Also, he said he had a girlfriend. He met her while he went for dinner a couple months back. So I think you're fine… For now." Piper half-joke, half-laughed.

"Ok Pipes whatever you say." Jason was back to his normal self and he linked his hand in Piper's and they walked toward his cabin together.

"And one more thing… uh, I kinda have to leave next week for the whole week." Piper winced but didn't say anything further.

"Oh um… sure. You think I could er… drive you home and meet you're... um… Dad?" Jason was acting weird again as if she was going to say no.

"Yeah sure. I'm sure he would love to meet the guy who stole my heart away from him." Piper teased him. Only because he looked so cute when he was afraid.

III

 **Jason**

Jason didn't think Piper was just going to say yes like that. But when your boyfriend is acting all weird and worried, I guess that just puts you over the edge. Jason was guessing this. He was to tempted to lean down and kiss Piper but he didn't need to. Piper leaned up and softly touched her lips onto his. As they pulled away Jason pouted. Piper just gave him a look that said _Not now_. She tilted her head to the right and he saw that there was Mr. D (there camp director) talking to Drew. She most likely got in trouble for charmspeaking someone into doing something she had to do for treating her campers horribly. But that was none of Jason's business.

Jason could see why Piper stopped not because she wanted to… _Stop it_ Jason's mind kept saying but he couldn't help it. He grabbed Piper's waist and lifted her up in the air. He hugged her and brought her face close to his. At this point, everyone was looking at them. Jason didn't care. He wanted the whole world to know how he felt about Piper. With that thought still in his head, he brought Piper's head onto his head and found her lips. He didn't notice that Piper was blushing until she put her hands on his chest and pulled herself away from him. He felt himself blushing as well, _What the heck Jason. What are you 10?_ _Stop it. She likes you NOW CUT IT OUT!_ This is what Jason kept thinking. Now on top of that _short_ embracement, they were most likely going to get in trouble and have to do work on the other side of the school. This thought made him pout.

"Don't worry lover boy. I'm sure we'll figure something out… We always do." And with that last sentence, she leaned in and closed the gap between them, and kissed him.

"I know… but what about having to sit on the other side of camp?" Jason didn't want to admit the fact he didn't want her out of his site. But he did.

"What if I miss you?" Jason said with another pout and his big electric blue eyes staring at Piper.

"Well then, I don't know what to do then," Piper said with a smile on her face.

 **Let me know if you want me to update soon. I will update soon if you guys like this sorta Jasper storyline. Also if you like this make sure to let me know and I will create more. THANKS**


End file.
